Ezer mérföld
by Renkou
Summary: Nem saját történet, az eredeti írója Fire Arrow, a címe Thousand miles. Szintén megtalálható ezen az oldalon.


Ezer mérföld

by. Fire Arrow

~*~

Jognyilatkozat: Candy, Candy nem tartozik jogilag hozzám, mint ahogy a dal sem. A dal Vanessa Carlton egyik nagy slágere, az "Ezer Mérföld" (A Thousand Miles)

Írói Megjegyzés: Igen, ez még egy a sok Candy, Candys dalficem közül. Nem is tudom, annyira elbűvöltek. Remélem, tetszik ez az újabb darab a Terry/Candy szállítójától. ^_^.

Fordítói Megjegyzés: Nem nagyon tudok dalszöveget fordítani, ez meg különösen nem ment, úgyhogy ezért bocsánatot kérek. Nagyon szeretem ezt a ficet, remélem, mindenkinek tetszeni fog.

~*~

A fiú New York üres utcáin baktatott, csizmái sárosak, kabátja szakadt volt. Homlokán, a szemöldöke felett egy még vérző seb látszott. Habár nem volt részeg, most úgy érezte, mégis az. Már rég feladta az ivást, de ez a mostani állapota valami olyan volt, ami nem fog egyhamar elmúlni. A jelenlegi lakásánál történt; harcolt valakivel. Nem is akárkivel; hanem a muszáj-feleségének, Susannah-nak a bátyjával. "Mi történt?" tűnődött…

**[Végigjárom a város utcáit]**

**[Gyorsan megyek]**

**[Az arcok elsuhannak]**

**[És mindjárt otthon is vagyok]**

Szemei az utcákat pásztázták mindaddig, amíg meglátott egy kisebb tömeget a színház előtt állni. Közel járt a városközponthoz. Felnyögött és térdre rogyott. Senki sem látta őt, senki sem ismerte meg. Hogy lehet ez? Ő Terrence Grandchester; sztár volt valamikor. Mindenki szerette őt, és ő… csak Candy-t szerette… nem Susannah-t.

**[Zavartan bámulok előre]**

**[Csak járom az utam]**

**[Járom az utam]**

**[Át a tömegen]**

Hát ez történt… az esküvő, a padsorok között lépdeltek. Susannah és ő, megéljenezték őket… aztán hirtelen egyszerre csak ráébredt valamire. Nem képes őt elvenni feleségül; nem, amíg biztosan él egy bizonyos szőke szeplős lány ezen a bolygón. Hiba lett volna, ha igent mond… és, ha nemet mondott volna, Susannah nem állította volna meg. Ő megértette volna… de a bátyjai nem. Ezért ütötték őt ki.

De az egész nem számít már; tudta, mit akar. Meglátta a célját. Újra meg kellett, hogy találja Candy-t, az ő Candy-jét… Candy White Andrew-t. A nő, akit mindig is szeretett, minden körülmények között.

**[És szűkségem van Rád]**

**[És hiányzol]**

Felnézett, egy fickó a tömegből kiszúrta őt, és megismerte. Felállt, a figura, aki bámulta őt, közelebb lépett mindaddig, amíg csak úgy négylábnyi távolság volt kettejük között. Ismerte ezt az embert, Archie… Archie Cornwell. Csak bámulták egymást, gondolataikat a sötét felismerés mögé rejtették. A tömeg átengedte őket.

"Vigyél Candy-hez." Esedezett. "Szűkségem van rá…" Archie Cornwell megrázta a fejét.

"Már így is túl sokszor megsebezted… nincs szűksége újabb fájdalomra." mondta és elsétált.

**[Most azon tűnődöm]**

**[Lezuhanhatok-e]**

**[Az égből]**

**[Hiszed, hogy]**

**[Az idő elnézi mindezt]**

**[Mert tudod, ezer mérföldet is megtennék]**

**[Ha csak láthatnálak... ma este]**

Két nappal később a lakásának ablakában állt, egyik kezében egy borospoharat, másikban cigarettát tartva. Szemeivel a járókelőket és az automobilokat pásztázta. Archie-nak igaza volt, Candy-nek nincs szűksége még több fájdalomra. Nem érdemelte meg a lányt, elhagyta őt… mindig azt mondta magának, hogy ezt a lány boldogsága érdekében tette, de ez soha nem volt így. Mindig magára hagyta őt, mindig a másik utat választotta… de miért? Miért kellett ennyi időnek eltelnie, hogy felismerje a saját hibáit?

**[Mindig az ilyen időkben]**

**[Mikor Rád gondolok]**

**[És azon tűnődöm, gondolsz-e rám]**

"Biztosan boldog," mondogatta magának, "valaki más megadta neki a valódi szerelmet, amit tőled sose kapott meg." Próbálta magát megnyugtatni, elég gyakran idegesítette fel magát ezen. Azt hitte akkoriban, hogy feláldozta magát, mikor az igazság az volt, hogy mindezt önzésből tette, hogy megkönnyítse a saját életét.

**[Mert minden olyan rossz volt]**

**[És már nincs jogom]**

**[A féltve őrzött emlékeid közt élni]**

"Még mindig önző vagyok… Nem lenne szabad rá gondolnom. Csak fájdalmat okoznék neki. Candy, miért kell neked ilyen jónak lenni? Miért nem tudsz te is olyan rosszindulatú és elviselhetetlen lenni, mint Eliza vagy a többi lány? Miért?" gondolta, miközben letette a poharat. Az ablakhoz tapasztotta a kezeit, hogy támasztékául legyenek, amíg megpróbálta megnyugtatni magát.

**[Mert szűkségem van Rád]**

**[És nagyon hiányzol]**

**[Most azon tűnődöm]**

Feje hirtelen felemelkedett, és egy mosoly rajzolódott ki ajkain. "Kit érdekel! Szűkségem van rád Candy, és elmegyek hozzád." Mondta ki hangosan, ahogy megragadta a kabátját és felvette a telefont, hogy helyet foglaljon a következő Chicago-ba induló vonatra.

**[Lezuhanhatok-e ]**

**[Az égből]**

**[Hiszed, hogy]**

**[Az idő elnézi mindezt,]**

**[ó, Mert tudod, ezer mérföldet is megtennék]**

**[Ha csak láthatnálak... ma este]**

~*~

A ruhája tökéletes volt; cipői a helyén. Haja a feje tetejére volt kötve; Minden egyes dolog a helyén volt. Elismerte, hogy elég csinosan néz ki. Habár nem olyan gyönyörű, mint a jelenlegi Menyasszony. Candy megigazította levendulaszín koszorúslány ruháját, és figyelte, ahogy Annie igazgatja a haját.

"Terry biztosan összeházasodott Susannah-val. Archie mondta neki, hogy így van eltervezve…" gondolta, mikor kikémlelt az ablakon a kertre. A vendégek már mind megérkeztek.

**[Nem akarom, hogy tudj róla, én]**

**[Elmerülök az álmaidban, én]**

**[Nem akarom, hogy elmúljon, én,]**

**[Elbuktam...]**

A vonat fütyült egyet, majd lassan elindult. Egyre türelmetlenebbé vált. El kell érnie Candy-t, meg kell találnia őt, és meg kell tudnia, van-e nála még egy esélye. Feltételezheti-e, hogy mindezek ellenére megérdemel még egy esélyt és a lány visszafogadja őt?

**[Végigjárom a város utcáit]**

**[Gyorsan megyek]**

**[Az arcok elsuhannak]**

**[És mindjárt otthon is vagyok]**

Candy Annie előtt haladt és Archie-ra vigyorgott. Albert a fiú mögött állt, mint násznagy. Patty Annie mögött haladt. Tommy lánya felállt, ő hozta a csokrot, és Tommy unokaöccse tartotta a gyűrűket. Minden olyan tökéletes volt. Ő akart lenni az, aki férjhez megy, és azt szerette volna, ha Terrence itt van, és fogadja őt. Terry…

**[Zavartan bámulok előre]**

**[Járom az utam]**

**[Járom az utam]**

**[Át a tömegen]**

A szíve gyorsan dobogott, ahogy a kúria felé rohant, egyik kezében a kabátjával, másikban a csomagjával. Felfutott a dombokon, ahogy a hatalmas Kúria felé igyekezett. Megdöngette az ajtót és várakozott. Úgy tűnt, az örökkévalóságig. Végül egy cseléd nyitott ajtót és kérdőn a fiúra bámult.

"Uram, az egész háznép a templomba ment az esküvőre." Mondta. Terry-ben egy világ omlott össze.

"Hova?"

"Az első templomba, ha követi az utat." De mielőtt befejezhette volna, a fiú már ismét szaladt a mondott irányba.

"Kérlek, ne mond, hogy elkéstem." Suttogta a csendes fohászt.

**[És még mindig szűkségem van Rád]**

**[És még mindig nagyon hiányzol]**

Mire megérkezett az esküvői harangok már szóltak. A menyasszony és a vőlegény épp készült elhajtani. Megállt kifulladva… élettelenül. A legközelebbi fának támaszkodott, és nézte a csokrot, amint egy koszorúslány kezébe hullik. Vidámak voltak, de ő csak homályosan látta a színeket a szemét eltakaró könnyfátyol mögül. Biztosan elkésett, már biztosan nincs második esély.

**[Most azon tűnődöm]**

**[Lezuhanhatok-e az égből]**

**[Hiszed, hogy]**

**[Az idő elnézi mindezt]**

**[Mert tudod, ezer mérföldet is megtennék]**

**[Ha csak láthatnálak...]**

"Terry?" jött egy izgatott suttogás. Terrence felnézett a földről és a könnyei felszáradtak. Candy. Itt van előtte koszorúslány ruhában. Nem ő a menyasszony; hanem egy koszorúslány. Ránézett a lányra és széttárta a karjait. A lány nem értette meg, mit akar.

"Hol van Susannah?"

"Nem vettem el őt, nem voltam rá képes… nem szerettem." Mondta. Candy szemei könnybe lábadtak.

"Miért?" kérdezte; a fiú nyelt egyet és válaszolt.

"Valaki mást szeretek." A lány közelebb lépett hozzá.

"Kit?" Candy kezei megremegtek, és a rózsacsokor, amit a kezében tartott, a földre esett.

"A lelki társamat, Szeplős." Mondta, majd vett egy mély levegőt és térde ereszkedett. "Candy White Andrew, elfogadnál engem férjednek?"

**[Lezuhanhatok-e az égből]**

**[Hiszed, hogy]**

**[Az idő elnézi mindezt]**

**[Mert tudod, ezer mérföldet is megtennék]**

A könnyek már szabadon peregtek a lány arcán. Összeharapta az ajkait, és megpróbált beszélni, de észrevette, hogy nem képes rá. Ezért csak bólintott.

**[Ha csak láthatnálak...]**

**[Ha csak láthatnálak...]**

**[Ma este]**

A két alak megölelte egymást egy kis virágzó fa alatt Chicago-ban. Lágy szellő kezdett fújdogálni, levelek és szirmok lejtettek táncot körülöttük. Az esküvői felvonulás szereplői látták őket, mosolyogtak…és tovább haladtak; mert mindannyian tudták, hogy nincs szűkség zavaró dolgokra egy ilyen boldog befejezéskor.

_Vége_


End file.
